The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program where it is possible to keep deterioration in the appearance of an image in a predetermined range in a case of reducing electricity consumption when displaying an image using color conversion.
Techniques which reduce electricity consumption in a display are particularly important for the long-term use of battery-driven mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet terminals. As a technique which reduces the electricity consumption of a liquid crystal display (LCD), there is a technique which, by approaching an observation value using the integration of a luminance value and the luminance of a back light, reduces the luminance of the back light as much as possible (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-104912). However, this technique may not be applied to a self-luminous display such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
As a technique which reduces the electricity consumption of a self-luminous display, there is a technique which reduces luminance by uniformly multiplying a gain by the luminance of an image, a technique which reduces luminance according to features of an image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-2520), and the like. In addition, as a technique which reduces the electricity consumption of a self-luminous display, there is also a technique which converts the colors of an image (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-227257 and 2007-148065).